1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to playing cards in combination with a carrying case therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Playing cards are traditionally rectangular with slightly rounded corners. They are manufactured primarily in two sizes, Poker and Bridge, so called because of the games most commonly associated with them. Both are of a standard height, namely, three and a half inches. Poker cards are usually held no more than five at a time, so their width is relatively large, two and a half inches. Dividing the height by the width, it can be shown that standard Poker cards have a height to width ratio of 1.40. Most prior art patents showing playing cards have height to width ratios in the same ballpark. (The height to width (h/w) ratios of cards shown in the mentioned prior art patents are based on measurements of the proportions of the cards as shown in their drawings.) Representative are U.S. Pat. No. Des. 9,158, issued to Duthie on Mar. 21, 1876, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 169,847, issued to Inman on Jun 16, 1953 having height to width ratios of 1.40 and 1.38, respectively. Prior art utility patents include U.S. Pat. No. 681,925, issued to O""Neill on Sep. 3, 1901 (h/w=1.44); U.S. Pat. No. 1,775,782, issued to Pearson on Sep. 16, 1930 (h/w=1.35); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,418, issued to Grunwald on Dec. 22, 1953 (h/w=1.38). Other rectangular cards having different ratios are known, but they are rare, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 138,177 issued to Field on Jul. 4, 1944, which has a height to width ratio of 2.74. The accepted norm for regular rectangular playing cards is a height to width ratio of approximately 1.40.
Bridge cards are designed for playing Contract Bridge wherein all of the cards of the deck are dealt out equally to four players, each receiving thirteen cards, a more difficult number of cards to hold at one time. To facilitate holding them comfortably, bridge cards have a lesser width, two and one-quarter inches. Bridge cards, therefore, have a height to width ratio of 1.56. This ratio is approximately the same as that for regular sizes of playing cards.
Oval cards with semicircular ends are known. See U.S. Pat. No. Des. 9,011, issued to Duthie on Feb. 22, 1876, U.S. Pat No. Des. 131,480, issued to Patterson on Mar. 3, 1942, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 159,476, issued to Davis on Aug. 1, 1950; they have height to width ratios of 1.38, 9.00, and 1.48, respectively. Duthie and Davis maintained the standard height to width ratio, while Patterson differed greatly. Patterson calls his invention a xe2x80x9cset of game piecesxe2x80x9d without identifying them more specifically, so it is not definitely known whether or not the xe2x80x9cpiecesxe2x80x9d are playing cards. He never explains how they are used. At a nine to one ratio, however, they are difficult to hold, separate, and manipulate. Maennlein, U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,372, issued on Sep. 11, 1928, discloses a deck of metal playing cards with semicircular ends; their height to width ratio of 15.75 make them, at best, awkward to use.
Three unusually shaped cards are worth mentioning in passing: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 96,118, issued to Keshishian on Jul. 2, 1935; Des. 126,404, issued to Nussgruber on Apr. 8, 1941; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,513, issued to Feeley et al. on Mar. 11, 1980. Keshishian discloses xe2x80x9cegg shapedxe2x80x9d cards having a height to width ratio of 1.61, Nussgruber discloses irregularly shape cards, roughly a smoothed-out xe2x80x9ckey-holexe2x80x9d having a height to width ratio of 1.63, and Feeley et al. disclose diamond shaped cards having a nominal height to width ratio of 2.0. In spite of the differences in overall contours, none strays far from the standard height to width ratio of about 1.4-1.5.
The height to width ratios of standard cards were developed and accepted based on the average size of the human hand. They are successful, because they generally fit in most palms comfortably. For many, however, especially those with smaller hands, including children, or hands afflicted with manipulation problems, such as caused by arthritis, their widths are too large to be comfortably held. There are many xe2x80x9cjokexe2x80x9d decks that have either drastically reduced or enlarged the sizes of the cards while maintaining a constant height to width ratio, but they are not seriously used to play card games. A need exists for a viable alternative to standard cards. Simply reducing the widths, while maintaining the height to width ratio, does not produce a usable deck of cards. The height of the cards must also be ergonomically selected to provide a deck that is not only comfortable to hold but which can be shuffled and sorted easily.
Carrying cases for playing cards traditionally are rectangular to correspond to the shape of the cards held therein. Given the standard width of the normal deck, the carrying cases are difficult to fit into the pockets of one desiring to bring them to the game, and their sharp corners can make them uncomfortable as well.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties described above by providing a deck of cards, substantially oval in aspect with semicircular ends, and a stylish carrying case having a smoothly contoured outer surface, essentially resembling a truncated ellipsoid.
It has been found that a height of five inches with a height to width ratio in the range of about 3.0 to 3.8, specifically 3.3 to 3.4, results in a deck of playing cards which suprisingly is user-friendly, combining being comfortable to hold and easy to manipulate in a deck that is extremely aesthetically pleasing, a refreshing change from the same, centuries old, boring style.
The width is sufficient to give a solid, secure feel when handling the cards, and the length allows the designating indicia to protrude sufficiently beyond the palm to be easily and clearly visible without being ungainly or grotesque. The rounded, semicircular ends make shuffling the cards easy and comfortable.
The carrying case is roughly six inches long and two and one-quarter inches in width, and, as aforesaid, is smoothly contoured. The combination is an easily carried case for a deck of cards that fits comfortably in a pocket or purse.
An object of the invention is to provide a deck of cards which fits easily and comfortably in the hand, even when holding a large number as when playing contract bridge.
Another object of the invention is to provide a deck of cards and a carrying case which is comfortable to carry and surprisingly easy to use.